Threads
by NebulaHeroine
Summary: Law is a literal heart stealer and Nami is in love with her best friend. /Modern AU with witches and wizards! LuLaw smut and NamiVivi cuteness! One-shot!/


**Hiya!**

 **This is my contribution for the opscifiandfantasy-project! It's mostly fantasy kuku!**

 **I might be using this AU in the future again, since I really liked it, but I might use other pairings (*cough*KidLaw*cough*) And if anyone else wants to use it, please do! Just PM me the fic when it's ready so I can read it! (If anyone wants to use this I mean haha. Idk, this AU is a tad weird.) (And if anyone wants to draw they can! I might draw for this AU myself...)**

 **As for the ages in this fic; I'd say that Luffy is like 20 and Law like 25. Nami and Vivi are both 17. So I messed with their ages. Sorry! :')**

 **WARNING: Mature content. ((smut))**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

Long, blue hair, round, brown eyes and pearly, white skin – that was Nefertari Vivi. The hair that was tied to a ponytail looked like waves on the ocean whenever she moved her head and the big, long ponytail moved. Her dark eyes captivated anyone who looked into them and glistened with cognizance and empathy. Her skin was perfectly even with no pimples, freckles or birthmarks and it was never oily or dry.

But not only was Nefertari Vivi the most beautiful girl Nami ever had been blessed to see – she was also the kindest and friendliest. She would flash the most empathy-filled smiles and utter the most kind-hearted words. Whenever anyone needed to cry, she was there, comforting them with a hug or words that touched their soul.

Of course, Vivi was not dumb either. She was very educated and rarely made mistakes. The teachers worshipped her for her diligence and smartness. She would often win awards for her remarkable grades and hard work. Nami wasn't dumb either, but she only cared for a few subjects and put a lot of effort into them, not actually bothering about the grades of the other subjects. She was not like Vivi, who was good at every subject in school, whether it was art, P.E. or chemistry.

Nefertari Vivi was perfect.

She was perfect in every way and for a long while, Nami had disliked her. She had disliked how Vivi would know things Nami didn't. She had disliked how Vivi had drawn perfect pictures – nearly more perfect than Nami's pictures. She had disliked how Vivi always looked like she belonged in some kind of magazine. But now, she had started to like all of that.

Nami liked Vivi and didn't know what to do. She did not even know whether her feelings were genuine either. Was this an actual crush or was this just how friendship felt? Nami had always thought she was straight – she had had some awkward boyfriends in the past but it had never actually worked out. She had never actually liked them; they had never made her feel excited or aroused. But she had always thought it was due to the fact that she was a witch.

Somewhere, a few years ago, Nami had read about a myth saying that witches and wizards were unable to fall in love. So when Nojiko had been head over heels for her boyfriend, Nami had been sure that it had been faked and that Nojiko had used some kinds of spells on herself to feel in love. But now Nami felt the same, without having to use any spells. Had that myth been a lie after all?

Whenever Vivi was close, Nami thought about kissing her or holding her hand. But she never did that, knowing that Vivi most likely did not return these feelings. Vivi was a perfect girl after all, she would lead a perfect life and would never fall in love with someone like Nami. Vivi would marry another perfect person and they would have perfect children or adopt perfect children and live the dream life together. Nami was not a part of that life – she could easily tell that.

But, if there was a way to change fate and make Vivi change her plans of a perfect life, Nami would take it. And she was a witch, so nothing was impossible for her.

X

A car passed by as Law stepped out of the hospital. After a long day of work it felt nice to be outside and get some fresh air. Unfortunately, the dark, heavy clouds above him indicated no good and he hoped that it wouldn't rain.

When he had come to the human world a few years earlier, he hadn't expected it to be so bothersome. On the other side, things were easier and he had easily been able to use his magic whenever he had wished to. Now, he had to wait that he was alone or make sure that no one saw him. The humans would freak out.

But then again, witches and wizards didn't have as beautiful hearts as humans did and died once their hearts were stolen. Human hearts were bigger, shone more and were generally less dirty. Humans were capable of growing new hearts after losing one and didn't die. And all Law wanted to do was to collect as many hearts as he could. He would eventually sell them, after admiring them for a few days, earning himself a hell of a lot of Beri.

The first drops of water landed on Law's fluffy hair and he sighed. He had forgotten his umbrella at home. It was no problem for him at the moment though; he was walking on a street without any people. So instead of suffering like he would have been forced to do if he hadn't been alone, he snapped his fingers and let a yellow umbrella fall into his hand. He opened it gently.

Soon he reached a square filled with people. This was where he picked up hearts. This was where he would put his glasses on, tap them twice and look at the hearts of the people. And he did. He put them on and tapped on them, allowing himself to see the hearts shining in people's chests.

He saw dark red hearts, shining with deep love. Some of these hearts were hearts of mothers feeling love towards their children. He saw yellow hearts, shining with excitement. Anyone could have hearts like that, and it could be both bad and good excitement. He saw green hearts, shining of friendship and happiness. Close friends giggled together and ran to the closest shop to hide from the rain. Some hearts were gray of exhaustion, some pink of infatuations, some purple of attraction, some orange of irritation, some black of depression… So many hearts and each and every vessel were beautiful crystals that Law was desperate to steal.

The trick was to make the humans lose their senses. In other words, he usually charmed them until their hearts were easy to collect. Besides, Law liked the hearts the most if they were dark red of love or pink of infatuation. And the more intense the feelings the human was feeling the moment their hearts were taken, the shinier and more worth their hearts would be. Therefore, it was only natural that Law had a tendency to steal the hearts during sex or during a confession scene or alike.

Once the humans had had their hearts stolen, a new heart would immediately pop up, as if nothing ever had happened. But those hearts were still small and weren't worth much, so Law didn't bother stealing them. There was another side-effect too – once Law had stolen their hearts, the human beings would be incapable of falling in love with Law ever again. They could feel attraction or friendship towards him, but never love. That was why Law often tried to find new humans he could charm into love.

Law spotted a dark-haired, young man standing by a streetlight, apparently waiting for something or someone. But what interested him were not the big dark eyes or the obscure scar beneath the left eye of the boy, no, it was the extraordinarily large heart the boy had. It was huge and completely pure. It shone so beautifully it nearly blinded Law. He needed it. It would be worth a fortune.

Law walked to stand next to the young man, pretending that he was waiting for something as well. He let a minute or two pass before he approached the shorter male. He had not failed to notice how the youth had given him interested glances and was delighted to realize that he had a chance to make the guy fall for him.

"Would you like to stand under my umbrella?" Law asked politely, taking a step closer to let the shorter one under it. "I mean, you'll get completely wet in the rain."

Flashing his most charming smile, Law watched how the heart of the boy turned from a calm blue to yellow excitement and then to purple attraction while his glance ran up and down for Law's body. Bingo.

"Thanks!" the boy grinned up at Law, his heart still purple.

"No problem", Law smiled in a flirty manner, making the purple shade more intense. "My name is Trafalgar Law by the way."

"I'm Luffy", he replied happily. Then he averted his eyes and looked at someone in the crowd of people. "I was waiting for my brothers but it seems like they're here. So, I'll be going!"

"Wait, Luffy-ya", Law said quickly before Luffy had a chance to leave with his beautiful heart. "Can I interest you in a drink on Friday?"

Luffy flashed Law another slightly mischievous grin as if he had been waiting for Law to say that. "Sure!"

X

Nami knew that the wizard next door was a worldwide known heart stealer. She had only spoken with him once or twice but Nojiko had told her about his unique skill to collect human hearts. He had been born in North Blue, not in the human world like Nami and Nojiko had. Apparently, he owned a hospital for wizards and witches somewhere in the Grand Line and had come to the human world to learn how to heal humans and to steal hearts. He had great expertise and was all over the Grand Line newspapers. But in the human world, he was nothing but a normal surgeon with slightly odd habits.

At home, Nami and Nojiko didn't have any books with love spells and the internet hadn't been great help either. Most of the spells she had found online had been made up and did not make any sense. _Why would anyone think that tears and lavender would make a good combination?_

That was why she rang on the doorbell to Trafalgar Law's door and hoped that the heart stealer would have any tips on how to make humans fall in love. The young surgeon took his while to open the door, but when he eventually did, Nami was taken aback by the charming, calm eyes and the soft smile.

"How can I help you Neighbor-ya?" he asked and let her in. He knew she was a witch so he probably didn't even try to charm her with love spells or anything alike. But she still felt a bit excited of his presence.

"Um… Well this is a bit awkward but I kinda need your help with a spell", she said while Law gestured her to sit down on one of the leather sofas in his perfectly clean house. "A love spell."

"Love spell?" Law repeated it with a funny voice while he pointed into the kitchen, making cups and plates fly out of the cupboards while his other fingers pointed on the stove to boil hot water. "Is there someone special on your mind?"

"Yes, it's a girl named Vivi", Nami said without realizing she basically had come out. Her face turned bright red. "I mean she's my friend but-"

"No need to explain yourself", Law chuckled while he continued gesturing towards the kitchen, making cookies fall on to the plates and making the cups filled with hot tea fly to the coffee table in the living room. "This is some kind of strange human herb tea I found in the supermarket. And my human friend said these cookies were very delicious, so I thought I'd give them a try."

Nami nearly giggled at the way Law spoke of humans. He was still amazed about silly things like cookies or cereal packages. She took one of the cups and sipped on the tea. She had grown up with these kinds of foods, even if Nojiko always had prepared real food with sea monster meat or cloud-herbs at home.

"So a love spell, huh?" Law said and settled down on the armchair while he snapped his fingers, letting one of the cookies fly to his hand. He took a bite and frowned at the weird taste. He was probably used to North Blue ingredients such as ice-mushrooms or powder-feathers. "And you said her name was Vivi, right?"

"Right."

"Well, as long as you don't steal her heart, you will be fine with using this", he gently waved with his hand, making a book fly out of his bookshelf and right into his other hand. It automatically flipped open on one page. "When you use this perfume, you must go to a mirror and say her name three times. That way, you will ensure that only she will fall for you. Do that every morning before school."

"It's… That easy?" Nami said and looked at the things she would need. Damn it, she would be forced to order some of the ingredients from the New World and that would be expensive… Nojiko would also wonder why packages from Magic Express would appear by their front door. But, then again, she really liked Vivi.

"It is", Law smiled while he took another bite of the cookie, apparently getting used to the odd taste. "I stopped using spells a long while ago. The human hearts are more… _genuine_ if you charm them without any spells. But the spells work just fine if you aren't going to sell her heart. Then again, I would not take her heart at all if I were you."

Nami wondered what Law meant with that, but shrugged it off since she knew she wouldn't want to steal Vivi's heart at all. Besides, Nami didn't even know the spells for seeing or taking hearts. Those spells were only for elite wizards like Trafalgar.

X

Law hadn't expected Luffy to drink that much but neither had he expected that he himself would drink that much.

By now, the duo had withdrawn to Luffy's apartment and Law wasn't quite sure of what was happening. Everything felt surreal and it kind of felt as if his body was floating in the air. He had only been drunk a few times before and each time he was amazed by how much he lost his capability to think straight when he drank too much alcohol.

He had not forgotten what he was there for, though, and was waiting for the moment Luffy would ask him to come to his bedroom. Then he'd snatch Luffy's big, shining heart that currently glistened in a pink color. During only a few hours, the kid had developed a major crush on Law. Well, Law did have a lot of experience with humans and knew exactly what to do to make them fall for him – especially if it was a youngster like Luffy, who just recently had discovered his sexuality.

Law hadn't been wearing his glasses this time, but had put a spell on his eyes to let him see the hearts. The spell would not last long, though, and he was getting a bit desperate to have sex with the boy. He just wanted to snatch that shining heart during Luffy's climax. If not, he would have to waste a lot of time on Luffy to make him seriously fall in love and make his heart dark red, so it'd be worth something, and Law wasn't quite in the mood for relationships right now. He felt that a pink heart would be more than enough.

"Luffy-ya", Law spoke seductively, looking at the male next to him on the couch. Luffy had brought them a few cans of beers and they had sat in the living room and chatted a while. "You are making me desperate." He whispered the last part and leaned a bit closer.

Luffy must have caught the drift, because he grabbed Law's face and gave Law a kiss he hadn't expected the boy to be capable of. Law had thought he would have been the older, experienced man who would lead the way for the unsure Luffy, but it seemed as if Luffy wanted to be in charge. Law had most certainly not expected that – Luffy had said he hadn't dated much before after all.

Okay, Luffy was using a bit too much tongue and it had been a slightly awkward kiss overall – clumsy and wet – but it had somehow made Law's lower stomach tickle in a completely new way. He wondered what the feeling his lower body was experiencing was, but didn't think too much of it, since Luffy broke the kiss.

"Torao, _you_ are making _me_ desperate", Luffy breathed heavily as he pushed Law down on the fitment without even thinking twice. The youth had been saying Law's name wrong all evening, and even if it normally would have annoyed the living hell out of Law, he had forgiven the youth. He didn't even know why. "Can I?"

Law didn't understand what the question meant but nodded nevertheless. Luffy crawled on top of Law, grabbed his face again and gave him yet another long, wet kiss that made Law's lower stomach feel fuzzy and weird. Law had really not been expecting that he would be the one who would be lying on the couch as a trembling mess, but as soon as the younger one went for his ears and neck, he whimpered.

This had never happened before. Of course, several humans had pleased him in many ways before and he had done this so many times he barely could remember the faces of all the people he had charmed. But he had never felt that weird, warm sensation in his stomach before. His body was asking for more and he didn't know why. He was usually completely concentrated on pleasing his partner and then taking their hearts. Right now, however, he only wanted to be pleased, even if the enormous heart was inches away from his face.

He mentally cursed and tried to focus, but as soon as Luffy grinded his crotch against Law's, Law lost his focus completely and grabbed Luffy's shoulders. Law tried to take control over things by pulling Luffy's head away from his collarbones and back to his lips. Their lips met once again and Law tried to give Luffy his very best kiss that made both men and women lose their senses. It didn't seem to work very well since Luffy only grew eager of Law's gesture and answered the kiss while he grinded against Law on the couch.

"You're a good kisser", Luffy said in his usual blunt manner and Law wondered why he just didn't take the pink heart and leave. It was already shining so much.

Law smirked. "Well, I have had a few partners before", he said huskily, trying to pull Luffy into another even more passionate kiss, but the youth slipped away and sat down on Law's hips. The big, dark eyes glistened with lust as he looked down at Law and he grinned in his usual mischievous way.

"Me too", the reply came suddenly, as Luffy's hand slid into Law's pants.

Law whimpered loudly while Luffy grabbed him between his legs. But he was not falling behind. While he lay there, Law reached up for Luffy's stomach and slid his hands into his shirt. He massaged the muscular torso of the youth and mentally admired the toned stomach. Luffy only bent down while his hands massaged Law's length and kissed Law hungrily. Law felt how his hands became weak and how they fell down.

After the kiss, Luffy took off his shirt and pulled off Law's pants for him. Not wasting any time, Law pushed Luffy down and showered the younger one's torso with kiss after kiss. The tables had been turned. Luffy moaned and whimpered at the kisses and his voice became louder as Law sucked on his chest and bit his collarbones. But then Luffy grabbed Law's behind and squeezed on it in a way that made Law's lower stomach twirl in anticipation.

When Luffy's hand slid into Law's underwear and he pushed a finger into Law, Law's body started trembling and he desperately tried to focus on the heart that was in the chest he was kissing. But the tables had been turned once again and Law soon whimpered more than he kissed.

Not long after this, Luffy took a small jar of lube from his pocket, took some of it and pushed two lubed fingers into Law's behind. It seemed like the youngster had been lying when he had said that he hadn't dated much before. Or then maybe, he hadn't dated, but had had a lot of sex. Either way, he was good.

When Law's mind was completely foggy of pleasure, Luffy took out his fingers. Fumbling with a package of condoms, Luffy unzipped his pants and pulled the condom over his length. Not wasting any time, he pulled down Law's boxers, grabbed Law's hips and pushed the older one down on his length. A loud moan left Law's mouth as soon as Luffy was inside of him and by now, he was completely unable to think of the big heart he had been planning to steal.

The exciting feeling in his lower stomach only grew and grew as he rode Luffy. He heard the younger one grunt underneath him while he pushed himself down on the length over and over again. The strong hands on his hips sent shocks through his body as he whimpered the other one's name every time something amazing happened inside of him. Luffy only grabbed his hips harder and harder and pulled him down faster and rougher with each thrust.

Soon, Luffy pushed Law down on the couch in the middle of their act. Law didn't even care that his face was pressed onto the couch or that his back was facing Luffy and he would be unable to grab the heart. He cried of pleasure when Luffy suddenly pushed in again from behind. The hands were on his hips again as the thrusts came roughly. The pace became faster and the grip on his hips harder. Law only asked Luffy to be rougher and rougher with each thrust and Luffy did as he was told. Law wanted Luffy to leave bruises on his hips. He wanted to do this over and over again.

Law let out a very loud whimper when he felt how the warm feeling in his stomach and length grew unbearable and his whole body tensed for a second. He came a bit earlier than Luffy, who still thrusted into Law a few times, before he grunted of pleasure.

Only minutes later, the second round began, this time in the bedroom. And when Law the next morning took the bus home, he realized that he had forgotten all about taking Luffy's heart.

X

The next few weeks, Nami used the perfume every morning and said Vivi's name in front of a mirror three times before heading to school. Every day she saw progress in Vivi's behavior. The blue-haired girl would smile at Nami and walk up to her, ignoring everyone else she had been talking to. She would blush in Nami's presence and giggle nervously whenever she accidentally touched Nami's hand.

In the beginning Nami had loved it. She had loved the fact that her feelings had been returned and her dream had started to become true. Now, the thought of kissing Vivi wasn't as weird as earlier. But after a while she had started to feel guilty. Especially now, when the two of them shared their first kiss and she knew that it was thanks to a spell, not thanks to real love.

They were in Nami's room and the orange-haired girl had decided to kiss the blue-haired one when they had sat on Nami's bed and gossiped about friends at school. It had been a sudden idea and she had not even realized what she had been doing until her lips had been on Vivi's. Vivi answered the kiss. Nami didn't know what to do but didn't want to break the kiss yet, because she didn't want to talk right now. She didn't want to hear Vivi say how she liked Nami, when it wasn't a real crush.

But then Vivi pulled away, a sly smirk on her lips.

"So you got what you wanted eh?" she said calmly as she stroked Nami's hair.

"W-What?" Nami asked shakily, feeling ridiculously exposed for the moment.

"Did you honestly think that some stupid love spells would work on me?" Vivi giggled and Nami jumped at the words she was hearing. "No need to look so scared. I'm a witch too. How did you not know that?"

"W-W-What?" Nami stuttered out the same question again as she felt how her entire face burned. Damn it, this was terribly embarrassing. "I-I wasn't using any l-love spells!"

"Yes you were using Trafalgar's easiest charm spell", Vivi said. "I've met him too. He helped me with my skin."

"Skin?" Nami tried to change the subject, while her face still was bright red.

"My skin is actually dark. Nearly black", Vivi said, looking down at her white forearms. "But don't change the subject young lady. You used love spells on me."

"Y-Yea but why did you change the color of your skin?" Nami tried again, but Vivi gave her a tired look. "Okay yes! Yes I used a love spell. I admit I did it. Damn it. I'm sorry. I just… Well, it's kinda obvious what I was trying to do… I'm sorry, seriously. I'm so fucking sorry."

Vivi gave Nami a calm, friendly smile and Nami wondered what it meant. And why wasn't Vivi disgusted? Why didn't she run away or demand Nami to back off? And if she had known about the love spells all along, why had she played along? The beautiful dark eyes shone with empathy again and Nami found herself lost in the brown eyes. Vivi's eyes were like some kind of dark galaxy that just pulled you in.

"The truth is, I have been attracted to you too, and used spells to make myself look more beautiful. Apparently my spells worked", Vivi ran her pale hand through her long, long blue hair and Nami widened her eyes. That explained the completely even skin with no pimples or scars or anything!

"Wait a sec… You too?!" Nami nearly screeched. This was crazy, even for magical beings. This was a crazy coincidence and Nami didn't know what to do. She was endlessly happy that Vivi was returning her feelings for real and not due to a spell. Of course, she was perplexed and confused, but she couldn't feel anything else but happiness since she had been waiting for this moment for so long.

"Yup. I played along to see how far you'd take things. And because I wanted to be sure that the spell really was intended for me and not someone else", Vivi said and awkwardly put her hand on Nami's. "We've been friends for a while… And before that we were rivals… It feels a bit unnatural to sit with you like this and talk about things like these but…" Now, Vivi's face turned red too. "It also feels nice."

"Can I kiss you again?" Nami asked softly and pressed her lips on Vivi's as soon as the other girl nodded.

They were only two high-school girls who barely knew anything about these kinds of things. But it was exciting and new. Nami hadn't even any idea of what two girls did together, she only knew that some girls did something with their fingers. Then again, she didn't want to go that far in a long while. Only kissing Vivi was amazing. It was way more amazing than she ever had been capable of imagining.

Nami's hand ran through Vivi's amazingly soft hair while she carefully opened her mouth. It was a shy, quiet kiss and when Vivi slowly opened her mouth too, Nami gently tried pushing her tongue into Vivi's mouth. It seemed as if Vivi was enjoying the gesture as she slid her hands around Nami's waist and tilted her head a bit more to the side to let Nami deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away, Nami attacked Vivi with a tight hug.

"I don't even know what's going on but-", Nami began giggling in the middle of her own sentence.

Vivi giggled too. Both of them giggled a while and let go of each other. They often got these giggle fits together and couldn't stop for a long while. Nami lay down on the bed and giggled even more. She was so confused but she loved it. When they eventually did stop giggling, Nami took Vivi's slim, nearly white arm and gave it a sad look.

"Did you change your skin color because of racism?"

"Yes, before my father sent me here, he ordered a witch to make my skin white before leaving. I've been visiting Trafalgar regularly to maintain the white color. He said that some humans do unexplainable things to dark skinned people. He wanted to protect me", Vivi explained softly and looked down at her white forearm. "It's been so many years, I barely remember my own skin color anymore. I haven't removed the spell once during my time here."

"Why did your dad send you here?" Nami asked, stroking Vivi's arm with a gentle touch.

"To educate me about humans. I've learnt a lot and now when I am used to this world, I don't want to return home", Vivi gave Nami another soft glance. "And you were born in this world right?"

"Yea, my mom moved here before we were born. I have never visited our world. I do read the papers and try to learn stuff about that place, but I already have to learn so much about this world", Nami said and continued stroking the white arm. "Can you show me?"

"What?"

"Your skin. Can you show me your skin?"

"Sure", Vivi smiled. "But it will take me a while to reactivate the spell again afterwards, so I might need to stay for dinner."

"That's fine, we always make a bit extra in case you're staying over. Though now we don't have to serve you weird human food anymore."

X

The next few times Law met Luffy, he felt a bit angry at the youth. He was angry at Luffy for making Law lose his mind to pleasure and was annoyed at the younger one's childish behavior. But the big, pure heart made it worth meeting Luffy each time.

Law's own heart was mostly calmly blue and yellow of excitement during the times he spent with Luffy, the only exception being the time the two of them had sex. Then his heart turned brightly purple of attraction and lust. Each time, however, Law forgot to take Luffy's heart and their relationship grew slowly.

When they had been dating for over one month, Law noticed that his own heart had started to turn pink. And then dark red. He had fallen for Luffy before Luffy even had fallen for him. It was the most horrible thing ever. He was in love with a _human._

Law had tried everything to undo his own love – he had tried all kinds of spells. But nothing had worked and he watched his own heart glow with the red color every time he met the youth who pronounced his name wrong. And soon he even stopped caring that Luffy was a human. He stopped caring about the big, pure heart, even if he sometimes cursed it for making him fall in love.

The same day Luffy's heart turned dark red, Law deeply regretted that he had let himself fall in love. He desperately wanted to steal Luffy's heart. It was so beautiful. But he didn't want to make Luffy unable to fall in love with him again. He was too much in love with Luffy to do that.

Law didn't know how Luffy had done it. Had it been the innocent behavior? The idiotic ideas? The mischievous grins? The smiles filled with sunrays? What had it been, that had made Law lose himself? At some point, Law even suspected that Luffy was a wizard as well and that he had used some kinds of spells on Law. But he found nothing strange about the male and couldn't find anyone named Luffy in the register for wizards. It was obvious that Luffy was a completely regular human being. How on earth had Law fallen for him?

And one night, when they lay next to each other after dating nearly a half year, legs entangled beneath a blanket, naked bodies pressed against each other and Luffy snoring like a madman, Law took Luffy's heart.

Law was not someone who fell in love. He was a loner – a heart stealer. So no matter how many years he would spend hating himself for making Luffy unable to love him, he took Luffy's heart. Only three days later, they broke up and Law experienced the worst pain of his life.

He would glance at the huge, dark red heart he had stolen and remember who it had belonged to. His entire body would hurt and he wouldn't know what to do. He would wish he had been born as a human instead of a wizard.

But like everything, his heart healed and the dark red color disappeared. One day he woke up and his heart was back to calm blue again. He was back to himself. And when he eventually went back to his home and met his friends, he could jokingly tell his closest friends about the time he had fallen for a human.

Every time he told this tale, however, his heart would change colors for a few seconds, and he would remember just how much he had loved that precious fool.

* * *

~Thanks for Reading~


End file.
